A Small Request
by AbZHz101
Summary: Casting Call!  help wanted with names for charaters in a story!  Will credit!  Look inside for more info!
1. Baseline

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. The veiws represented in this work are my own. This work is not intended for profit but enjoyment. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Ok I want to start up a sequal to <em>Prelude<em> but I need some help with names and alternate forms of partners for the Gen Three. Here is what I got so far, the farthest on the right shown is child's partner's Mega- if giving a suggestion for alternate evo-lines say where it begins to diverge and what the form is: Preferences to forms that are not fan-based or completely so, humanoid, and/ or in the original evo tree. Also subspecies will be listed under the heading of the major name of the species (Gaiomon is a WarGreymon, BomberGarurumon is a MetalGarurumon, ect.)

Remember: these kids want to get out of their parents' shadows as much as possible but are still good alined. They want to seem independant and will attempt to avoid confusion where possible unless said confusion is intentional.

Credit will be given to whomever can come up with the names and forms selected. Also note- this is cannon compliant regardless of how loathed the 02 Epilouge is. It is therefore assumed that except for Matt and Sora as well as Ken and Yolie there were no couples among the Digi-Destined so make up the girls last names. I don't care how much of a fan you are for a certain couple- the fact is that these guys will be going to multiple universes where that ship sailed around the worlds so deal with canon for now. Also if anyone wants to allow them in for a visit or borrow them please let me know- I might not own them but that doesn't mean I won't flag you for stealing my take on these characters. The invitation will become open once I get the sequal on its feet.

Help with personalities would also be appriciated. Please leave these suggestions in a PM not a review.

* * *

><p>Alex Kamiya: WarGreymon (he doesn't have much choice)<p>

Kevin Ishida: MetalGarurumon [the Omega inForce prevents most exploration]

Mark Motomiya: Magnamon/ Goldramon

Ryo Ichijouji: CannonBeemon/ TigerVespmon

John Takashi: Tsukamon/ Angedramon (Devidramon)/ Cyberdramon(Alien)/ Craniummon  
>(Note: John will be doing undercover style work a lot under the alias Judas.) [For information on Cyberdramon alien look up the <em>X Wars<em> Cyberdramon or Cyberdramon 2010]

Monica Ichijouji:

Claire Izumi: TyrantKabuterimon

Greg _ _ _:

Chris Ishida: Hououmon

_ _ _ Kido:

Lawrence _ _ _:_ _ _/ Magnadramon

_ _ _ Hida:


	2. First edit

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. The veiws represented in this work are my own. This work is not intended for profit but enjoyment. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Ok I want to start up a sequal to <em>Prelude<em> but I need some help with names and alternate forms of partners for the Gen Three. Here is what I got so far, the farthest on the right shown is child's partner's Mega- if giving a suggestion for alternate evo-lines say where it begins to diverge and what the form is: Preferences to forms that are not fan-based or completely so, humanoid, and/ or in the original evo tree. Also subspecies will be listed under the heading of the major name of the species (Gaiomon is a WarGreymon, BomberGarurumon is a MetalGarurumon, ect.)

Remember: these kids want to get out of their parents' shadows as much as possible but are still good alined. They want to seem independant and will attempt to avoid confusion where possible unless said confusion is intentional.

Credit will be given to whomever can come up with the names and forms selected. Also note- this is cannon compliant regardless of how loathed the 02 Epilouge is. It is therefore assumed that except for Matt and Sora as well as Ken and Yolie there were no couples among the Digi-Destined so make up the girls last names. I don't care how much of a fan you are for a certain couple- the fact is that these guys will be going to multiple universes where that ship sailed around the worlds so deal with canon for now. Also if anyone wants to allow them in for a visit or borrow them please let me know- I might not own them but that doesn't mean I won't flag you for stealing my take on these characters. The invitation will become open once I get the sequal on its feet.

Help with personalities would also be appriciated. Please leave these suggestions in a PM not a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold means edits. If no one helps than it all goes to nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex Kamiya: WarGreymon (he doesn't have much choice)<p>

Kevin Ishida: MetalGarurumon [the Omega inForce prevents most exploration]

Mark Motomiya: Magnamon/ Goldramon

Ryo Ichijouji: CannonBeemon/ TigerVespmon

John Takashi: Tsukamon/ Angedramon (Devidramon)/ Cyberdramon(Alien)/ Craniummon  
>(Note: John will be doing undercover style work a lot under the alias Judas.) [For information on Cyberdramon alien look up the <em>X Wars<em> Cyberdramon or Cyberdramon 2010]

Monica Ichijouji:

Claire Izumi: TyrantKabuterimon

Greg _ _ _:

Chris Ishida: Hououmon

**Stepen (Credit to NadaMiki) **Kido: **Neptunmon [**Nuptunmon is never credited with actual pre-evolved forms however Digimon DS gives it as an alternate evolution of Zudomon**]**

Lawrence _ _ _:_ _ _/ Magnadramon

**Miki** Hida **(Credit to NadiaMiki)**:


	3. Second Edit

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. The veiws represented in this work are my own. This work is not intended for profit but enjoyment. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Ok I want to start up a sequal to <em>Prelude<em> but I need some help with names and alternate forms of partners for the Gen Three. Here is what I got so far, the farthest on the right shown is child's partner's Mega- if giving a suggestion for alternate evo-lines say where it begins to diverge and what the form is: Preferences to forms that are not fan-based or completely so, humanoid, and/ or in the original evo tree. Also subspecies will be listed under the heading of the major name of the species (Gaiomon is a WarGreymon, BomberGarurumon is a MetalGarurumon, ect.)

Remember: these kids want to get out of their parents' shadows as much as possible but are still good alined. They want to seem independant and will attempt to avoid confusion where possible unless said confusion is intentional.

Credit will be given to whomever can come up with the names and forms selected. Also note- this is cannon compliant regardless of how loathed the 02 Epilouge is. It is therefore assumed that except for Matt and Sora as well as Ken and Yolie there were no couples among the Digi-Destined so make up the girls last names. I don't care how much of a fan you are for a certain couple- the fact is that these guys will be going to multiple universes where that ship sailed around the worlds so deal with canon for now. Also if anyone wants to allow them in for a visit or borrow them please let me know- I might not own them but that doesn't mean I won't flag you for stealing my take on these characters. The invitation will become open once I get the sequal on its feet.

Help with personalities would also be appriciated. Please leave these suggestions in a PM not a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold means edits. If no one helps than it all goes to nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex Kamiya: WarGreymon (he doesn't have much choice)<p>

Kevin Ishida: MetalGarurumon [the Omega inForce prevents most exploration]

Mark Motomiya: Magnamon/ Goldramon

Ryo Ichijouji: CannonBeemon/ TigerVespmon

John Takashi: Tsukamon/ Angedramon (Devidramon)/ Cyberdramon(Alien)/ Craniummon  
>(Note: John will be doing undercover style work a lot under the alias Judas.) [For information on Cyberdramon alien look up the <em>X Wars<em> Cyberdramon or Cyberdramon 2010]

Monica Ichijouji: **Parrotmon/ Eaglemon [**I have no real backing for this but Aquilamon does not have an evolved form- DNA evo does not count- and no one has Parrotmon's Rookie or Champion levels. While Parrotmon's In Training may be Tokomon work with me. I'm trying and doing my best to avoid fan-made creations to fill in the gaps. That tends to go horribly for everyone.**]**

Claire Izumi: TyrantKabuterimon

Greg _ _ _:

Chris Ishida: Hououmon

Stepen (Credit to NadaMiki) Kido: Neptunmon [Nuptunmon is never credited with actual pre-evolved forms however Digimon DS gives it as an alternate evolution of Zudomon]

Lawrence _ _ _:_ _ _/ Magnadramon

Miki Hida (Credit to NadiaMiki):


	4. Third change

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. The veiws represented in this work are my own. This work is not intended for profit but enjoyment. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Ok I want to start up a sequal to <em>Prelude<em> but I need some help with names and alternate forms of partners for the Gen Three. Here is what I got so far, the farthest on the right shown is child's partner's Mega- if giving a suggestion for alternate evo-lines say where it begins to diverge and what the form is: Preferences to forms that are not fan-based or completely so, humanoid, and/ or in the original evo tree. Also subspecies will be listed under the heading of the major name of the species (Gaiomon is a WarGreymon, BomberGarurumon is a MetalGarurumon, ect.)

Remember: these kids want to get out of their parents' shadows as much as possible but are still good alined. They want to seem independant and will attempt to avoid confusion where possible unless said confusion is intentional.

Credit will be given to whomever can come up with the names and forms selected. Also note- this is cannon compliant regardless of how loathed the 02 Epilouge is. It is therefore assumed that except for Matt and Sora as well as Ken and Yolie there were no couples among the Digi-Destined so make up the girls last names. I don't care how much of a fan you are for a certain couple- the fact is that these guys will be going to multiple universes where that ship sailed around the worlds so deal with canon for now. Also if anyone wants to allow them in for a visit or borrow them please let me know- I might not own them but that doesn't mean I won't flag you for stealing my take on these characters. The invitation will become open once I get the sequal on its feet.

Help with personalities would also be appriciated. Please leave these suggestions in a PM not a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Bold means edits. If no one helps than it all goes to nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex Kamiya: WarGreymon (he doesn't have much choice)<p>

Kevin Ishida: MetalGarurumon [the Omega inForce prevents most exploration]

Mark Motomiya: Magnamon/ Goldramon

Ryo Ichijouji: CannonBeemon/ TigerVespmon

John Takashi: Tsukamon/ Angedramon (Devidramon)/ Cyberdramon(Alien)/ Craniummon  
>(Note: John will be doing undercover style work a lot under the alias Judas.) [For information on Cyberdramon alien look up the <em>X Wars<em> Cyberdramon or Cyberdramon 2010]

Monica Ichijouji: Parrotmon/ Eaglemon [I have no real backing for this but Aquilamon does not have an evolved form- DNA evo does not count- and no one has Parrotmon's Rookie or Champion levels. While Parrotmon's In Training may be Tokomon work with me. I'm trying and doing my best to avoid fan-made creations to fill in the gaps. That tends to go horribly for everyone.]

Claire Izumi: TyrantKabuterimon

Greg _ _ _:

Chris Ishida: **Vardurumon [whoops that was a mistake on my part]**

Ste**v**en (Credit to NadaMiki) Kido: Neptunmon [Nuptunmon is never credited with actual pre-evolved forms however Digimon DS gives it as an alternate evolution of Zudomon] **(bah... mixed up Steven and Stephen and managed to misspell them both)**

Lawrence **Yamamoto (Credit to NadiaMiki)**: _ _ _/ Magnadramon

Miki Hida (Credit to NadiaMiki): **LoaderLiomon**/ **(Joint: DinoTigermon and ElDradimon) [Credit to NadiaMiki for DinoTigermon]**

* * *

><p><strong>Come on people one girl is doing all the work! Not that I mind her help.<strong>


End file.
